


Luthor's boyfriend.

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: For Kon it is hilarious to be on the outside looking in especially since it is his Dad being the mess for a change.





	Luthor's boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> 300 posted works!! \o/ Never mind like 4 are unfinished lol

Kon had walked into chaos. He had swore that it was not serious, both of them had sworn to his face that it was not serious after he had caught them. And walking in on his Dad with someone was something he never wanted to repeat. 

Clark has no excuse, if Kon ended up walking in on him at anytime for any reason Kon was totally entitled to beat the man’s ass. Clark had powers at least Lex was powerless and his sort of friend… boyfriend… benefits whatever was actually going on… John had powers but not like that.

Batman had totally creeped up on John, Nightwing too, all the batclan, most the titans. Anyone with powers or depending on the time anyone that was still sober.

Back to what was not supposed to be serious but from Lex’s meltdown was actually more serious than anyone had thought. Kon felt sorry for his Dad, he contemplated helping fix the penthouse but instead he just nudged the couch back over before he sat on the end closest to him. 

Lex looked up from the destroyed bar to flash him a small smile. “Not the best look for me is it?”

“Dad.” Kon said dryly. “Constantine is still alive. That’s best case scenario in my book.” He eyed the totally wrecked penthouse. “But you won’t be able to tease Amanda anymore. Fixing this is worth more than that rug she wrecked.”

“Pity.” His Dad’s eyes glazed over. “She gets so angry when I bring that up and hiding a makeover for this place is impossible. She’s a woman of means.”

“John?”

“Safely elsewhere.” Lex frowned. “I can’t believe that I-”

“Didn’t realize that you were in a relationship?” Kon grinned. “When did it click for you? He lives here Dad! You two are always gross in the labs everyone knows about you now. Just friends? I’ve had more playdates with his kid than I’ve had-” He cut himself off with a shake of his head. “You like him, what’s the problem?”

“I don’t need lip from the kid that didn’t realize he was knee deep in a relationship until he got broken up with.” Lex eyed the broken bar and picked up a small bottle of rum that had survived. “Of course you made it through unscaffed.” He snorted.

Kon refused to be sidelined. “John?”

“It would be fine if it was just him but…” Lex’s shoulders hunched as he withdrew into himself. “This won’t end well, exactly what that bastard said.”

“Clark?” Kon asked before he corrected himself. “Batman?”

“The hell am I doing, i’m too old for this.” Lex frowned.

“Yeah but if you guys start dating properly for real I get a sister.” Kon offered. Lex glared at him and Kon’s smile grew wide. “You love that kid admit it, how many contingencies you have for her? More than me I bet.” Lex’s scowled. “Knew it.”

 

X

“Kon?” It was Clark, Kon lowered the reports that Tim had given him after the meeting to watch as Clark approached him. “You all right?”

“Mission was easy.” Kon nodded. “You get back okay?”

“Yes…” Clark’s gaze bounced to behind him before it focused on him. “I heard about Luthor towers getting trashed… you okay?”

“Just the love nest got trashed.” Kon said dryly. “And I came after the fact. All that I was in danger of was alcohol poisoning by proxy.”

“Lex was drinking?” Clark’s hand twitched. “What did John do?”

“Least you aren’t jumping to conclusions.” Kon muttered. “Just leave it alone, a mistake was made. Lex had feelings awakened. Give them some time, especially Lex. He needs to mope it out in the labs and boardroom for a few days. Leave John alone too he’s beating himself up about this too.”

“If you are certain.” Clark folded his arms over his chest. “Just I worry about you, you’re over there so often.”

“Because Lex is my Dad.” Kon frowned. “Where else would I go? Lex is my Dad, he wants me around. There is plenty of room and we have fun, he gets me and keeping an eye on him is good for the both of us. I might look like you but I’m not you and Lex makes me feel good about that.” Kon took a deep breath to steady himself. “Let Lex have some privacy to work out his love life in peace Clark. No one pokes their nose in there, god knows who would want to. Leave Lex and his boyfriend alone.”

 

X

“John wants to know if Luthor is available for going to see a kids movie with the _’little lady’_ anytime soon.” Batman watched him as he delivered the message.

“Yeah he can call Lex or pop in. He’s not going to get killed.” Kon carefully moved his beaker. “I mean he could have dropped the kid off and taken cover but no he thought Lex actually wanted to end everything. Idiot.”

“So it is official now.” It was weird to be carrying on a conversation with Batman of all people. Weird for it to be so casual too but while Kon felt comfortable and on level with Tim, all the rest of the Gotham protectors thought he was one of them no exceptions. It had started with Nightwing, went to Red Hood and now the Batman spoke to him as though they were cool.

“Yeah it’s official now.” Kon grinned. “About time, No commitment and no restrictions my ass. Lex stopped dating other people almost from the very beginning."

 

X

“One of these days I’m going to stop your Dad from drinking so much.” Kon was getting used to John’s brown coat, slowly. Very slowly.

“That will be the day you stop smoking for good.” John flinched and Kon laughed.

“You’re evil kid.” John sighed. “But you know… your Dad is worth it.”

“You’re moving in aren’t you.” Kon laughed. “For real this time.”

“I didn’t see this coming.” John groaned. “I was telling you the truth that time, Lex is just so… better just doesn’t exist and I know he’s your Dad and everything but-” Kon stopped him with a hand to the man’s mouth.

“Once Dad is happy I don’t care. Dad can take care of himself but if for any reason you slip past him I’ll be here.” He looked John in the eye. “I’ll be waiting and you’ll see exactly why i’m the best combination of Superman and Lex Luthor.”

 

X

“You didn’t threaten Amanda half as much.” Lex murmured as he sipped his rum.

“Amanda had never been in danger of being my stepmom.” Kon said dryly. 

“Good point.” Lex grinned. “Good point.”


End file.
